The Music of My Heart
by SodaBlueSplashdown
Summary: White Day was fast approaching and Illex didn't have an idea of what to give his mate to repay him for his trip. But a trip to the Square gave him the musical inspiration he needed.


A few weeks has passed and it was finally March. The trees were starting to bloom and the birds were more prominent. Children were out to play more often, sometimes outside more than in turf matches. Signs pointing to new events began to show up to promote a new hub area known to few already as Inkopolis Square. Such is what caught Illex's attention after work one day. He had known of the square and been there a few times before he got his first job in the plaza which is where he stayed. Now with more turf locations opening soon, the square was looking to get more business and he wanted to go check it out. White day was fast approaching and he was due for a present to give to Kaiyo after another wonderful vacation to Mako Reef Manor. He had to plan something a little better...but what Illex had asked himself. Singing and dancing were good and Kaiyo adored hearing his voice and watching every step he takes (regardless of whether it s a dance or him just walking. Illex knew well what he was watching when he wasn't looking).

"Maybe there's something at the square I could consider. With the new administration to open, shops will be preparing for the move." he murmured to himself as he hopped onto the train as it pulled up to the station and stopped to pick up passengers. He found himself a seat by the window as he always liked and relaxed for the short ride. Two stops later and the announcements went off to say they were at Inkopolis Square and he smiled as he stood and headed off. When he walked into the square he was amazed at how it changed since he had last been. Things were busier than before, even with the smaller crowd that would soon grow to become bigger. He went to look around the square, seeing many being of fashion, one new one to be up on the boards named Empire that caught a bit of his interest. He also caught sight of a new weapons shop, seeing a sign for a few re-purposed weapons that were like their own and smiled when he saw sloshers and splatlings on the list. "That's good...would hate to have to abandon my usual splatling playstyle for the new norm here." he hummed playfully as he wandered about. A few food stalls and posters lined the streets and walls and he stood to read the posters out of curiosity.

"Looking for a new place to work out? Come to Musselforge Fitness Center!"

"Now introducing Wet Floor! The new band sensation to play at Diadem Amphitheater!"

"New fashion boutiques to boost your freshness! The Reef has it all! Welcoming the new Empire clothing line!"

Illex chuckled as he finished the last one before spotting a little place off to the side. Curious about it, he went to head inside. The shop was rather dim with low light illuminating the shop and its wares, leaving Illex in awe when he saw what those wares entailed. Music boxes of various shapes and sizes. Some with little dancing inkling figure in suits and dresses and others with a small delicate scene painted on the lids when the box was opened, leaving a field set on the inside to match with the painted piece on the lid. "These...are so beautiful." he whispered, reaching out to touch once.

"Thank you. They are some of my best works."

Illex jumped, luckily not holding a music box in the process before turning and found the most amazing being there. Rather beings. They seem to be twins just by their facial structure but the one to speak to him was clearly a male, hair reaching his shoulders with a shiny hue of red with two strands branching out to crop his face, eyes a warn gold. "Ah, I didn't mean to frighten you." he said, chuckling softly as he walked over to Illex. "Ah, no. No, there's nothing to be sorry for. I let the ambiance of the shop put me too much at ease. But your work...it's amazing." Illex spoke as he smiled to the other. "Ah, thank you once more. We hand-make these beautiful pieces of memories, using actual voices to produce the music that one adores." The owner spoke as his twin came alongside him, her hair a little longer but also share the same red as his own. "Do you now? That is particularly amazing. Would it be too much to see about making a music box to have ready by the 14th?"

"But of course. Our craft is time consuming but also done so much that we could do it within such a small time frame. What would you like?" The female asked. "I would like a music box, round in shape and showing the outskirts of Calamari County. I would provide the music to an old lullaby I had from one of my parents." The female clapped happily. "Oh, that sound absolutely beautiful! Is this a gift for someone? This sound much too beautiful to just be a small trinket to sit on the shelf." she spoke and Illex smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, it's for my mate for White Day. I want to give him something that he can cherish for days on end should I be gone on business. He does so much for me and I feel like I do so little to repay him back. I'm hoping this will be enough for him." The twins smiled before the male walked over to him. Taking Illex's hands into his own, he gave a tender smile. "Let us go and record your beautiful voice now, sir. It would be a delight to work together on such a heartfelt project." Illex flushed a little to the other's words before nodding as he was guided into the back that doubled as a workshop. There were a few music boxes that were in the making, coils, springs and cogs littering the desk where they were while another was just a simple clear desk with some old fashioned looking recording items. The male led Illex over to the table, letting him sit down before going to fiddle with the equipment. The woman walked over to him, examining him a bit which eventually caught his attention.

"Yes?"

"Your features...are you a native from Calamari?"

"Well...I am actually. I lived there for my childhood then once I was 15 with all the lessons I was given, I moved here to Inkopolis."

"How nice. And you came here, found the best love of your life and now making this music box for him. How romantic." she spoke, making Illex blush a little once more. "Sorry about Ria, she always loves a good romance story that ends off well." the male spoke as he finished setting up the recorder and smiled to Illex. "Don't worry, my mate is the same. He's always one to want to see the best out of a relationship because of how happy he is with me. I find it cute. He does so much and cares so much for me...I truly never thought I would have this experience with someone until I found him. He means the world to me." The male smiled again and nodded as he turned the recorder on. "Now, let's show that in song. Whenever you're ready."

Illex gave a nod, taking a brief inhale and exhale before waving for the male to start. He turned on the machine and from that point on, the most beautiful of hymns filled the shop, no words necessary to convey the love placed into it.

0

Illex was walking out of the shop with the twins following. "We will get to work on this right away. This is a project we can't ignore so please come back on the 13th so you can plan your day accordingly to give your mate such a kind gift." The male spoke. "Thank you. I appreciate this so much, Leo." he said as he bowed to them and they returned the bow. "But of course! We would love to do such a charming present for you. We'll see you soon!" Ria said, waving as Illex began to head back to the station to head home. When he arrived, he was greeted with a hug and a kiss from Kaiyo. "I've been waitin' for ya. Where ya been?" he questioned. "Out looking around. I wanted to see about something and got an idea." Illex replied after the two separated and Kaiyo grin. "Oh yeah? Can't wait then, my little sunfish." he said, running a hand along one of his tentacles and left Illex to smile softly before the two headed off to the kitchen where lunch awaited them, Coerulus already eating. "Papa, did you find something to give daddy on White Day?" Coerulus asked softly. "That's my little secret, squiddie. We have a few days before I need to pick it up so you can see when I come home."

"An' what 'bout me?" Kaiyo whined. "You're not allowed to see until White Day." Illex replied and Kaiyo pouted. "No pouting. Only fair as you like to surprise me with your gifts...but I promise it will be nice to see." Kaiyo smiled and nodded. "I believe ya, beautiful. Yer followin' gifts to me fer my trips are always a little delight~" he spoke and Illex chuckled as he finished the grilled fish that Kaiyo made and went to collect his and Coerulus' plates from the table. "Another great meal, Kaiyo. Just to perfection." he said and Kaiyo grinned. "Only the best fer me precious family~" Kaiyo replied as he finished the last of his own meal and stood, walking over to Illex and wrapped his arms around his waist before nuzzling his cheek. "Man, did I ever tell ya how much I love ya recently? Cause I love ya too much that words aren't good enough." he whispered, cuddling the smaller male close and kissed his cheek, making Illex and in extension Coerulus, who always loved seeing his parents showing affection for each other, giggle a little. "Hey papa? Daddy? Can we watch some TV together?" Coerulus asked. Kaiyo glanced back to him and nodded. "Sure, squirt. Go get yerself comfortable and lemme finish the dishes real quick then we can sit an' watch a nice movie." Coerulus cheered and nodded as Kaiyo let Illex go so he could settle in with Coerulus while he went to the sink to take care of the dishes.

0

The week passed with little incident and Kaiyo being his usual self by the time Illex made his way back to the square to pick up the music box on the 13th. He smiled softly as he went to knock on the door and it was opened by Ria. "Ah! You came! Please, come in, come in!" she said, taking his hands and led him inside. "Whoa! You're quite excited, miss Ria." Illex said with a soft laugh. "Yes! Leo and I worked really hard on your gift and it is one of the best things we made! But it needs one final touch and we were waiting for your arrival." she explained as she led Illex into the recording room where Leo sat. He turned in his seat and smiled upon seeing his sister with Illex. "Welcome back, Illex. We just wanted to give one more personal touch to your music box." he said, picking up the medium sized box and opened it. His soft voice floated out clear as a bell, the lacquered waters and the arched torii gate leading to the lid painted with the scenery of Calamari from its aged buildings and clear blue skies, sakura petals dotting the air. "Oh my...it's beautiful." Illex whispered. "And it will be even more beautiful...once we add a heartfelt message to it." Leo spoke. Illex smiled and nodded. "That would make it complete. Let me think of one." he replied, moving to sit at the table. Left to his thoughts, Illex planned the perfect heartfelt message and when he could form one in his thoughts, he told Leo and he was quick to engrave it on the back of the box before wrapping it inside a gift box before handing it to Illex.

"Oh thank you so much. Kaiyo will love this." Illex spoke, taking the box as they headed back out to the front and Illex went to pay for the music box. "It's a pleasure doing business with you and we do hope you come back soon for another." Ria said and he nodded. "I most certainly will. I'm already thinking about something for my son. He would love one of these." Illex said before he left, waving back to the lionfish twins before he made his way back home, luckily Kaiyo was out doing ranked so he had the time to hide the gift until tomorrow when he was ready to present it to the other.

0

The sun rose on the 14th and Kaiyo grumbled a bit to himself as he rolled over right into a face full of lilies and promptly woke. He sneezed a little from inhaling a bit of pollen before snickering. "Hey, thought I was the only one that would put flowers into the bed." he said with a chuckle as he sat up and gathered the lilies in his arms before heading out from the bedroom to head over to the kitchen. There on the table was an empty vase clearly there for the lilies he was expected to bring, a plate of omurice and miso sitting on the table. Coerulus waved to him from the other side, half of his own omurice finished. "Hi, daddy!" he greeted and Kaiyo chuckled. "Mornin' squirt." Kaiyo replied as he placed the lilies into the vase before sitting down, seeing that a cute little heart was drawn in ketchup. "Oh, my little sunfish, yer outdoin' yerself this year." he said with a soft smile as he took a seat at the table. "Now where is he hidin' squirt?" Kaiyo asked as he looked to him. Coerulus winked. "He's out but he told me to only tell ya this. Meet him up on the roof at sundown." Coerulus replied and Kaiyo puffed his cheeks.

"Ya can't give me a hint?"

"Nope!"

"Man, yer tight-lipped...how about a cookie?"

"Nope!"

"Damn...that normally gets ya...yer startin' to wise up to my tricks now."

Coerulus giggled again as he went to finish his omurice while Kaiyo started on his own, proud at the taste and how far Illex came in his minor culinary prowess. He didn't cook often but he definitely goes out of his way to pay attention to what Kaiyo did and assist him sometimes when making dinner. When the two finished, Kaiyo went to clean the dishes while Coerulus went over to the couch to plop down and begin watching TV. "Yer gonna hang out here for a while, squirt? Imma go do some shoppin' since we're runnin' out of a few things." Coerulus gave a nod to Kaiyo's inquiry and the older smiled. "A'ight. I'll see ya before sundown." he said as he went to slip into his tan work boots and grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out. "Bye, daddy!" Coerulus said as he waved before the door clicked shut. It was a few hours of Kaiyo doing a few other errands before his small shopping trip then he was on the way home. Humming a bit to himself, Kaiyo set the bag beside him on the seat of the train before glancing out the window as he left Arowana Mall. Dark gray hues gazed out through the window, watching the sun as it slowly descended behind the mountain range. "Can't wait to see what my little sunfish got fer me this year. Hope it s another dance...I could use 'nother glace of those beautiful hips swayin'." he murmured with a soft smirk, leaning back against the seat as he closed his eyes while the train continued on its way towards Flounder Heights and making its stops along the way before reaching the apartment complex.

When the bell rung for his stop, he stood and walked off with his bag and started for his complex, humming a little tune to himself as he walked. When he arrived, he opened the bottom door and went for the elevator to head up to the top floor. Upon reaching the apartment door, Kaiyo's phone buzzed with a message as the door opened to reveal the smaller squid. "Papa is waiting~" he cooed, taking the bag as Kaiyo pulled out his phone to find the message waiting for him was from Illex, telling him that he spotted him coming off the train and to come up. "You two need to stop plottin' so well." Kaiyo said, poking his son's nose to make him laugh a little before he headed for the stairwell that would take him up to the roof. Opening the door to the warm sunset light, he looked around before spotting Illex sitting on the wall of their building, a box in hand and to Kaiyo's surprise, his tentacles pulled back into a braid. "Well now, did ya get all dolled up jus' fer me?" Kaiyo asked as he walked over and hopped up onto the wall to sit beside him. "My tentacles did grow a little, so I wanted to try something different. But you'll have plenty of time to gush over it later." Illex murmured, looking to him and the light of the setting sun hit just right, making those deep sapphire eyes glitter in the light as he smiled up to his mate. "I got something for you. It was made special." he continued as he held the box out to Kaiyo.

"Fer me? Ya shouldn't have." Kaiyo whispered, taking the box before opening it, seeing the music box inside and pulled it out. "Oh man, this looks amazin'! And ya got this made?" he questioned, Illex nodding to his question. "Open it." Kaiyo did as told and was left breathless not just by the scenery inside but the beautiful sound of his mate's voice playing from the small box. "Holy shit, hun...this is beautiful..." Kaiyo whispered, turning his gaze to Illex who smiled to him warmly. "That's not all, there's something on the back for you too." he said. Kaiyo blinked before closing the lid and turned to look to the back of the box, reading the inscription there. When he finished, tears were at the edge of his eyes and Kaiyo turned, setting the box to the side as he brought Illex into his arms and kissed him deeply as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

 _"To my dearest love,_

 _Let this music box show the depths of my love for you. Each and every moment spent with you have been the best moments of my life and I hope to continue to have these moments for as long as I live with you. Even when I'm far away on business, I leave to you my voice to always have and to listen for when you have troubled nights and that it will let you know that I'm there for you, no matter where in the world that I go to._

 _I love you so much, Kaiyo. Let the fates keep the red string of our fate tied together even after death._

 _Love, Illex"_


End file.
